They Think That I Don't Love her
by PhantomTsubasa
Summary: Summary: Goku took a moment just to think about his friends. Yes they do care about him but, they think that he don't loves his wife. Set at the end of GT. A/N I suck at summaries please read better than it sounds. Warning Character Death, T for safetly, will do more chapters from other POV's if I get reviews


Dragon Ball Z- They think that I don't love her

Summary: Goku took a moment just to think about his friends. Yes they do care about him but, they think that he don't loves his wife.

Goku POV

Yes I doesn't look like it but I really do care about Chi-Chi if she was gone I wouldn't know what I'd do. They think that I don't care because at the mention of a battle I go off and train and not see her, they don't see why I fight though. I've had the chance to come back to life and refused it, they didn't see the hurt I went through not being able to be near her. They never saw the pain in my face when I had to leave after my time on Earth was gone. They never see any of it.

I train so my family and her is safe.

I stayed in other world so others wouldn't come to threaten her.

I always had to cry myself to sleep not having her near me.

I've hurt her in so many different ways and yet she stays, that's because she knows me. She sees what the others don't.

Now I'm younger and defiantly can't be with her, I love her so much. After I fused with the Dragon I even asked if she wanted to be immortal with me, she said no

"Goku, I love you, you know that but I can't be immortal. Being mortal is being human, if I never died I'd fear that I drift away from you just knowing that you can't die. No I want to be mortal that way I cherish everything about you, visit me other world though?" she said with tears running down her face but resisting that is her smile. I told her that I would and shared a kiss with her again, I felt like I was older again and truly happy. From that day I never saw her again until she was old and I had a older body, she was also on her deathbed.

"Chi" I said softly sneaking into her room "Chi love it's me Goku" even old she was beautiful, she began to stir and then she woke up and looked at me. Her face shone like the sun set, it was breathtaking

"Goku" she said smiling "I thought you were visiting me in other world"

"Wanted to see you, I've missed you Chi"

"Missed you too Goku" I could tell she was fading her ki was dying, I had to say it now

"Miss you more, and Chi" she looked up at me with those sparkling dark eyes "I never said this much but, I love you Chi, I love you more than anything" she looked as though she was about to cry, then she gave out a small laugh

"Even more than fighting?"

"Yes" I said without hesitation surprising her

"I love you Goku"

"I love you Chi, forever and always" with her final moments I gave her a soft kiss but filled with undying love, which she also gave just as lovingly. After that she went limp, dying with a the most beautiful smile I've ever seen. For the rest of the night I just sat there looking at her, the next thing I new my sons placed their hands on my shoulders turning me around. They were stunned to see my eyes bloodshot and my face red from tears, and a small smile on my face. I was remembering all the times I had with my Chi, the happy, the sad, the funny, the painful, the most important thing was that she was in those memories.

The following week there was the funeral, there I said this speech

"Hello and thank you for coming to my wife funeral. There are so many things to say about Chi but, no word describes her. Many believed that I didn't that I loved her, but I do and I'll always will. She was fiery, strong, smart, beautiful and the only person who could always defeat me no matter what. Chi was like no other in the universe, and nothing could ever replace her. Especially to me, she will always be" everyone looked at me in shock and tears "she'll always be my only one true love, now and always. Not forever because there is an end to forever, there is none with always. Thank You Chi-Chi Son, for being you. For understanding me. For loving me. For being my always." I got of the pedestal by my wife, sat down and just silently cried for the rest of the day. No-one approached me except for Krillin who just sat with me and gave me a half hug, I gave him a little smile to show that I appreciated it but nothing could stop the hurt even though I could visit her when ever I wanted. My sons were with there own families, they did offer to have me over but I just shook my head, I knew I needed to be alone.

* * *

From this day on, none of them doubted my love to my love. My Chi.

Okay I know this might sound a little too smart for Goku, but goddammit he is smart, he's just naïve and silly. Anyway I love Goku and Chi-Chi, best in anime pairing ever :)

Please R&R Virtual Goku teddies to anyone who does :)


End file.
